


The Moon is the Only Light

by Lady_of_Rohan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Ignoct Week 2018, M/M, Moon, Moonlight, ignoctweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Rohan/pseuds/Lady_of_Rohan
Summary: After the tragedy of Altissia, Noctis grieves, and Prompto suggests he should check on the wounded Ignis. Beneath the moonlight, comfort is found.





	The Moon is the Only Light

**Author's Note:**

> Just in time for Ignoct week on tumblr!
> 
> It's pretty rare that I have fandom dreams. Although I remember my dreams each and every night, the amount of times I dream of fictional characters is few and far between. Even in my main fandom, after years, I've only had a handful. Since FFXV has consumed my thoughts, I've had a lot of vivid dreams... this fic being one of them! Of course, the dialogue and "plumping" was added, but the basic concept was a beautiful, angst-filled product of my subconscious. I couldn't resist translating it into a fic.

Moonlight was peeking through the drawn curtains, its calming beams going unnoticed by the grieving prince.  
  
Noctis hadn't found the will to eat all day. He lay in bed, curled in on himself, fingertips reverently stroking the flattened sylleblossom, his betrothed's last gift to him.  
  
Everything that had happened, seemingly, had been cursed. None of this was right, and none of this was fair. His father and Luna had perished, without him ever being able to properly say goodbye to either of them, and Ignis...  
  
Ignis was hurt beyond repair.  
  
How had things gotten so terribly awry? It was too much to bear.  
  
His heart heavy, and nose stuffy, Noctis had tucked the journal beneath his pillow for safe-keeping, about to drift off into a restless slumber again, when there was a knock on the door. His head tilted from the pillow ever so slightly, eyelids heavy from exhaustion and tears. A moment later, and a blonde mess of hair peeked in through the crack, followed by a pair of striking blue eyes and familiar freckles.  
  
"Hey, Noct, uh... got a minute?" Prompto spoke hesitantly, voice far less exuberant than usual.  
  
Managing to sit up, though his bones themselves felt like they were made of lead, impossibly heavy, he regarded him wearily. "Yeah... sure."  
  
As his best friend moved into the room, a plate in his grasp, Noctis noticed that his cheeks, too, were tear-streaked. His soul brother, always worried for him, and always sensitive to his emotions.  
  
"I um... I brought you some toast. It's all I really know how to make."  
  
Noctis managed the barest of smiles at that, as Prompto shakily sat the plate down at the edge of the bed. "Hey, thanks, you didn't have to."  
  
"Yeah, I know but... it's nothing, ya know? I mean, I'm no Iggy."  
  
At the mention of their wounded friend's name, Noctis' expression instantly fell.  
  
"How is he doing?"  
  
"You know Ignis," Prompto shrugged, and looking rather skittish, fidgeted for a few moments as Noctis watched him carefully. "He's in a lot of pain but... he doesn't show it."  
  
"Yeah... but, a doctor though, maybe that could help?"  
  
Prompto shook his head. "He's stubborn as hell and he won't see anyone. He says... that potions and healers can't help him, now."  
  
Silence fell at the weight of it all, the Altissian sea-breeze coming through the open window making Noctis feel more nauseated than refreshed.  
  
"Noct," Prompto said, after a few long moments. His voice was painfully warbled as he at last, settled down to be seated at the edge of the bed. He held his head in his hands, the words coming out cracked and broken. "I'm afraid he won't get better."  
  
He could reassure him but, Noctis himself felt far from reassured. He scooted to sit on the edge of the bed beside him, unsure of what to do.  
  
Noctis shook his head, truly feeling helpless and insignificant. "Hey, me too..."  
  
Prompto accepted the comfort, resting his head against Noctis' shoulder. He could feel the blond's shoulders shaking, and he could tell he was holding back tears as he remained silent.  
  
"It's my fault..." Noctis said, hardly audible. "He wouldn't have gotten hurt if I hadn't fucked everything up."  
  
"Noct..."  
  
"It should have been me... Ignis, Luna... why wasn't it _me?_ "  
  
Prompto himself, usually full of chatter, seemed at a loss for words as he sniffled. "As much as all of this sucks... Noct, I'm glad you're still here...if anything happened to you, I just--"  
  
"But it wasn't me," Noctis interrupted. A slightly more firm statement. "It was Ignis..."  
  
Wiping his hand on his arm, Prompto sat up straight at last, relieving Noctis' shoulder of his weight. "Maybe you should go see him. He hasn't let me or Glad near him for hours."  
  
That honestly worried the already-defeated Prince, but he took his friends' suggestion to heart.  
  
"Yeah.. good idea." Noctis wrapped an arm around Prompto's shoulders in a brief hug, before standing. "Oh, and you can have that toast. I'm not really hungry..."  
  
"For once in my life," Prompto shook his head, "neither am I."  
  
A gentle pat on his friend's shoulder, as Noctis took his leave to visit Ignis. Still in his tee and cargo shorts, his feet were bare, allowing him to silently pad down the hallway where Ignis was staying. If Prompto was still up, Gladio may be as well, and he didn't want any prying from him right now.  
  
His cat-like walk, close to the shadows, eventually brought him to Ignis' doorway. Somewhat winded, his body still weary and his joints aching, Noctis took a moment to catch his breath again, paused outside the door. He might be sleeping, and knocking might awaken his advisor, so instead, he tested the door handle. Surprisingly, it was unlocked.  
  
Stepping inside, Noctis drew in a sharp breath, catching sight of Ignis' turned back. His upper half bare, and hair wet, he appeared to have recently bathed, simple lounge pants donned as he stood next to the spacious bed. When the door shut behind him, a bit louder than he'd intended, Ignis' attention snapped in his direction. Noctis froze, his back pressed against the door like a fugitive caught in a spotlight.  
  
"Gladio, if it's you, as I've reiterated several times... I'm fine."  
  
"Ignis, um..."  
  
Ignis' tone instantly softened. "Oh... Noct. It's all right. I... wasn't expecting you."  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I mean... you know..."  
  
Ignis fumbled at the edge of the bed momentarily, his hands reaching out to apparently search for his robe. Noctis found himself instantly at the bedside, taking the royal purple garment in hand without thinking. Ignis paused momentarily.  
  
"Here..."  
  
He couldn't read Ignis' expression, but hopefully he wasn't cross with him for being so eager to help so suddenly. Taking Ignis by the wrist, he eased one of his lanky arms into a sleeve, and came around his back to aid him with the other. Taking a moment to admire the lithe muscles of his back, Noctis noticed how bruised he was. Probably only so much a potion could do, after all of the trauma sustained... Noctis was still sore, himself.  
  
 Once dressed, Ignis managed the waist tie on his own, modest, once again. He sat down on the edge of the bed, where Noctis settled beside him.  
  
"Thank you," Ignis said, words a bit curt. Noctis winced. He knew that Ignis was fiercely independent, not wishing to coddle him. But then again, after all the years of Ignis looking out for him, cleaning up after him, covering for him... _taking care of him_ , he wanted nothing more than to somehow return the favor. At least now...  
  
"Yeah..." was all Noctis managed, before he hung his head.  
  
Ignis' fingertips rapped against a knee. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"The same as before," Noctis managed.  
  
"I see."  
  
Noctis again winced, and even Ignis looked a bit startled by his own word choice.  
  
Neither of them spoke for a time, and it was only then that Noctis realized that Ignis had the radio on... something older and more classical. He didn't recognize the tune, but it seemed calming.  
  
"Iggy..." Noctis started, at last. None of this was easy, and he didn't want to break down in front of the wounded man. "Why did you do it? Whatever happened, it wasn't worth it."  
  
Releasing a long, almost frustrated sigh, Ignis hadn't turned to regard him. Merely kept his head trained towards the hotel wall before them.  
  
"It was. As I said, it is my duty, and a small price to pay to keep you safe."  
  
"I don't think I'm worth it..." he blurted. Childish, maybe. Rude, considering the ease of Ignis' decision. But his advisor, as always, politely reassured him.  
  
"You are. And you always will be."  
  
Noctis let the words sink in. As he sat close to him, he had a clear view of his friend's marred face, the burns still fresh upon his once-flawless features, though Ignis seemed uncomfortably unfazed by them.  
  
Words failing him, and hands shaking, Noctis reached out to allow his fingertips to gently trace just below the wound on Ignis' left cheek. He instantly withdrew his arm when Ignis recoiled, giving a slight hiss.  
  
"I'm sorry..." God, that was _stupid_. "I just... I wish I could help somehow."  
  
"You'll help by remaining true to yourself," Ignis continued, though tiredly. "You have much resting on your shoulders, Noct. And we'll be here to help you bear the weight."  
  
"I'll do my best," Noctis shrugged, still feeling immensely helpless.  
  
A few more beats passed, only the sound of the radio filling the room.  
  
"Oh, and perhaps... there's one more thing."  
  
At that, Noctis perked up. "For you, Ignis, anything."  
  
"Do you mind going for a stroll?"  
  
"Yeah," Noctis shrugged. That was simple enough. "Sure."  
  
"My legs aren't used to being idle," Ignis continued. "A bit of exercise before bed may do me some good. Though, you'll have to lead."  
  
"I think I can do that."  
  
With a bit of unsteadiness, Ignis was up from the bed, and Noctis took him by the elbow, taking slow yet steady steps towards the balcony doors. Ignis' room overlooked the water and led out to a patio, a magnificent view, usually. The moon shone brightly, almost beacon-like, as the calm water reflected its light.  
  
Once outside, the doors left open behind them, Noctis led Ignis to the railing. Ignis rested his arms there, the two of them gazing out into the Altissian night sky.  
  
From the open hotel room, the radio was still heard, more faintly, though the tune still carried.  
  
"One of my favorite pieces," Ignis mused, after some time. "Moonlight Sonata."  
  
Noctis nodded solemnly. He'd heard it before, though he hadn't known the name of it.  
  
"It's nice," Noctis said.  
  
"I don't suppose I'll be dancing any time soon..." Ignis scoffed, his wry sense of humor peeking through just a bit, though Noctis could tell that he was truly lamenting it, somewhere beneath that heavily-guarded exterior.  
  
"You can if I lead you," Noctis offered, almost regretting it a moment after the words fumbled past his lips.  
  
Ignis tilted his head towards him, a slight breeze tousling his bangs across his forehead. "Oh? It's been a while since you had lessons."  
  
Noctis said nothing. Merely took Ignis' hand within his own, gently guiding him close.  
  
Their hands clasped, Ignis wrapping an arm around his shoulder, while Noctis' free hand rested against Ignis' trim waist. He could have sworn that he felt something of a shiver from his advisor, but it was a cool evening.  
  
Noctis was clumsy at first. Not only because he hadn't been keeping up with his practicing for the formalities of his wedding, but because Ignis was considerably taller than him. He was used to dancing with a woman, leading no issue... but leading Ignis? It was a novel concept for the two of them. Their places exchanged, for the first time in their lives... ever since Noctis was a quiet, yet eager, six year old.  
  
After a half-minute or so of awkwardly leading them into a proper sequence, and once stepping on Ignis' foot, Noctis closed his eyes, concentrating on the rhythm of the rather lovely tune. Guiding him, Ignis was soon effortlessly falling into step with the Prince, the two of them twirling beneath the lunar glow.  
  
Ignis eventually rested his chin atop Noctis' head, and although he knew it wasn't often that he allowed himself to be cradled, Noctis' cheek soon found Ignis' broad shoulder. He let himself be held, the familiar comforting presence of the older man a constant throughout his life... oftentimes, the only one who understood him, who comforted often without saying a word.  
  
He hoped that, despite being unable to heal his wounds, that he could at least provide that... simple comfort.  
  
It was a while before either of them realized that they weren't really dancing any more, just slowly turning now and again, enjoying each other's warmth. Ignis' words were spoken against Noctis' forehead, his lips close enough to feel against his skin.  
  
"Noct..." he said, nearly whispered, "please know how precious you are to me. To us all."  
  
"Specs..."  
  
The king-to-be could only nod, pulling his head from his place against Ignis' shoulder, to regard his handsome features as he stared up at him. Their noses touched, and by some Astral will, perhaps by the moon herself, as she had power and pull over the water's waves... so did their lips.  
  
It was brief, barely a taste. But the warmth spreading throughout Noctis' limbs was undeniable. Ignis made a low hum of a noise before they parted, and Noctis could see a flush to the other man's otherwise fair cheeks.  
  
Neither knew what to say, then, but perhaps words weren't needed there beneath the moonlight.. before the dawning of a new day, and an arduous journey unraveling before them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any feedback is always greatly appreciated, and happy Ignoct week and happy belated birthday, Iggy! ♥


End file.
